deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Wastelands
The Wastelands is a new map area that was added to the Inner City on January 19th, 2016, located underneath the Southwestern Zone of the city, several blocks away from Precinct 13. This is currently the most challenging area in the game, bringing a large amount of new content including new types of zombies, environments, and much more. Overview Unlike all other areas in the game that only soft level limits imposed by the infected population, the Wastelands has a much more strict requirement: Only those at level 100 or higher are allowed to enter. Multiplayer and PvP are also forced on in the Wastelands. The terrain in the Wastelands itself mainly consists of large open fields scarcely populated with debris including tire stacks, broken cars and alien-looking large stalagmites. Buildings are almost completely absent aside from the occasional trailer house, preventing survivors from barricading and establishing Personal Outposts. The terrain's wide-open nature gives survivors plenty of room to maneuver against the horde during grinding sessions, provided that they are actually fast enough to outrun them in the first place. Additionally, the upper two rows of the wastelands are easier to survive in, at the cost of providing lowered loot quality compared to other blocks. Bestiary As stated above, the addition of the wasteland has also brought new infected to the game. Here you will find a list of what spawns in this zone, but if you would like all the details, locate these enemies on the Bestiary: * Male Zombie * Siren * Black Tendril * Black Bone * Spiked Hound * Mother * Titan * Devil Hound Zombie population overall in the Wastelands (with the exception of the basic Male Zombie, obviously) are far more powerful than in anywhere else, capable of overwhelming anyone without Speed Boost drugs and destroying a Tatakau Reactive in 2 hits. Further complicating the problem is the absurd amount of spawned Sirens in the area that can attract infected almost instantly and force permanent aggro on the entire block. However, Wastelands zombies on average also has rough 50-60% more XP density than Black Zone ones. Devil Hound Replacing other bosses as the true top dog threat (literally) is the Devil Hound, a brand new type of mutant dog that has grown to enormous sizes and acquired an impressive set of jaws. Like with other zombie types in the Wasteland, the Devil Hound is considerably stronger than any other boss, requiring incredible amount of armor investment (read: Vengeance Guard, damage reduction) to be able to survive even 1 bite. One should pray for luck and steel their nerves if they want to down this creature, for there will be no one else to aid them when the beast comes... Looting Looting within this area is extremely hard, due to high amounts of aggro and forced PvP. Along with that, each area contains a very little amount of loot spots. With that said, loot spots in this area can still be rewarding if you can surmount those challenges. What are the differences? * Loot spots overall are much less common than in the Inner City. * Loot spots in the wasteland contain less 'junk' loot, meaning lower tier medicine, food, and other gear are less likely to be found. * 8x greater chance of looting high-end Weapons, Armour or Implants. * If you cannot connect to Multiplayer for whatever reason, loot chances are greatly reduced. PvP Combat PvPing in this area is forced on, and with it brings some changes we wouldn't normally see in regular PvP within the arena and Inner City. The addition of forced PvP does not make this area another arena, in fact, aggro levels are so high in this area it's nearly impossible to have a fight without having a huge wave of mutated enemies surrounding you; but it may happen from time to time. So what's different? * PvP is forced on. * PvP does not award any point per kill. * Clan members cannot damage other clan members if they are in the same Clan HQ. PvP damage used to be 2.5x lower than in the arena and regular Inner City meaning you deal and take less damage from players, however, this was removed January 21st, 2016 due to killing people being too challenging. Tips and Tactics The wasteland is a very difficult area to survive in, however, there are several ways players can tackle this nightmare fuel. First thoughts when entering this area is to pull out your loudest and strongest weaponry, but this only causes unnecessary aggro and isn't suggested unless you are playing with a group of 3 or more players with a lot of firepower. With that said group play is heavily encouraged if you plan on playing in this area, as it provides the most security especially if all the players are in the same Clan HQ. Otherwise, the first thing that a player should do is travel 4-5 blocks away from the entrance in order to get away from other players that can injure you or cause large aggro spikes and put a quick end to your run. Note: If you are new to the wasteland it is wise to stick to the first two rows of the area in order to get used to the new infected as aggro spikes and horde size is much smaller in this section. Once a player is in a safer and calm area, they can begin looting. The biggest threat in this area is not the Titans and Mothers that spawn as regular zombies, but the vast amount of Sirens that spawn in this area. If you let one scream and attract aggro to you it could mean a swift death as the sheer amount of hounds that will spawn to maul at you can and '''will '''kill you with ease so always be on the lookout and prioritize on sirens 100% of the time. If you can avoid the Sirens, looting becomes much more manageable. If you happen to get an aggro spike, run to the nearest exit and leave. Killing off an aggro spike in the wasteland is nearly impossible. Once you have left, rejoin the previous block you were just on or continue to another block as it is a good way to manage aggro spikes. Usually travelling a few blocks or leaving and rejoining on blocks several times will dissipate the aggro. Hybrid builds are best suited for this area, as a strong silent weapon is necessary for Looting along with at least one high-powered crowd control weapon such as a shotgun or machine gun in case of an aggro spike as surviving without one is very unlikely. Category:Locations